osocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Laika Virgin
Profile “Oh dear, it appears that you are being extremely rude to our guests. Perhaps it’s best if you FUCKING RUN YOU COWARDLY LITTLE FUCKWHEATS BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR CODE AND SHOVE IT IN YOUR FUCKING ENDBRACKET!” -'' Laika_Virgin responding to an attack on her faculties by switching to her Laika_Surgeon one.'' Created as an ambitious project to combine the functionality of an antivirus and a maintainance program (IE, disc defragmenting, system optimization and such), the LAIKA program exists in millions of iterations on computers all over the world. And, its collective embodiment has a bit of a dual personality... Abilities The Defragmenter/VIRGIN has what are essentially "healing hands," for those programs that have been mutilated or even warped and corrupted beyond the recovery of others. The Antiviral/SURGEON side is more straightforward, with her powerful scalpel-claws and deadly "Firewall Breath" that is essentially a telefrag. Characterization The defragmenter side, LAIKA_VIRGIN is sweet, demure, in a distinctive white robe with healing hands and lop ears. She’s ever generous and caring, always offering to help improve one’s performance and to shelter a program in need. The antivirus side, LAIKA_SURGEON is rude, brash, and perpetually spoiling for a fight and willing to rip and tear with her scalpel claws staining her red dress with leaking code and the blazing breath that comes out of her sharp-jawed face ripping through scripts like nobody’s tomorrow. She’s not malevolent though, just very impulsive, and is more than capable of camraderie in the heat of battle. Their personalities tend to switch based on the external situation; independent of the will of either of them much to their annoyance. They know about each other, but tend to regard the other as obnoxious but necessary, with the VIRGIN side considering the SURGEON to be an uncouth bully while the SURGEON side considers the VIRGIN to be weak and overly polite to those who don’t deserve it. Additional Info. The picture of her is more a simultaneous metaphorical depiction of the forms, with the Virgin half looking like the left side on both sides, and the Surgeon head looking the same but for the right. They do, however have a “Hyper Form” that looks like the split-humanoid above and contains both sides working in perfect synch. This is rare to see however, and usually only happens in the case of major; terrifying existential threats… She was named after the song Like A Virgin by Madonna and its (Far superior in this author's opinion) parody Like A Surgeon by Weird Al Yankovic... Author Commentary Yet another one where the name came first and the design (Inspired by the general aesthetics of the famous ZX Spectrum computer's games) followed! I like her, I should do more stuff with her... Major Appearances (If Any) Sampletext License This character is free to use as you see fit under a CC-BY 4.0 license so long as I; Thomas F. Johnson, am credited as their creator! Blatant Shilling And, if you wanna support me, maybe check out my Patreon, which I previewed this design on ages ago, or even just send a Ko-Fi my way! Every penny is appreciated, and I am eternally grateful for those who donate! Gallery Pics Go Here Category:CQ-Verse